Olicity Forever (Untold story of Felicity and Oliver's Love)
by Handi
Summary: My untold story of Felicity and Oliver's Love after his Return from Lian Yu.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Disclaimer: These are my OWN ideas, thoughts and imaginations of how this story should go. This short story is based on Oliver and Felicity. It will take place "after" their return from Lian Yu.**

Chapter 1

After Felicity's night with Oliver Queen on Lian Yu, They shared their love for each other. Felicity continues to run the event over and over in her mind. "It could not have been a better moment of love between Oliver and I", Felicity was thinking.

Felicity decided to call it the night after a long hard day of work at Queen Consolidated. Felicity walks over to the dresser where her night clothes lie resting, folded up neatly in the top drawer. She pulls the drawer out to revel her pajamas.

She pulls out a pair of pajamas to ware. They are purple with red hearts all over along with a pajama top, the ones that Oliver got her long ago, these were Felicity's favorite pair of P.J.'s. Oliver gotten these for Felicity a few months before, Felicity was thinking about the first time she had worn them. Standing in front of the Dresser smiling til her heart was content.

Felicity thinking to her self, "Wish Ollie was here, I don't want to lie by myself tonight!".

Felicity unbuttoning her Blouse, Staring in the mirror as she unbuttons her blouse, pulling it out of her pants to get it loose. Crumpling it up and tossing it in the clothes hamper with the rest of the dirty clothes by the dresser. She proceeds to unstrap her black lace bra and exposes her beautiful perky breast in the mirror.

Felicity knows she's taken very good care very good care of herself with exercise and eating right by the looks of herself in the mirror, she's very proud of the person that she has become, physically and mentally.

Felicity has waiting all day to unstrap her bra, it was slightly to tight as the bra left some red marks under her arms and shoulders. She stood there rubbing her shoulders and side to try and relieve the slight irritation before slipping on her P.J. Top.

As Felicity slips on her top, she proceeds to unbutton her pants and slips them to the floor. She picks up the pants and bra, that's laying on the dresser and tosses them in the clothes hamper. All the while thinking of Oliver, the lovely time they had together in his Chambers on Lian Yu.

Felicity unfolds her purple hearted P.J. Bottoms, walks over to the side of the bed. Sliding her left leg in, then her right. Pulling them up to her thighs, stands up and pull them the rest of the way up.

Felicity walks out of the bedroom and down the hall to the bathroom. She pulls out the toothbrush and tooth paste and brushes her teeth. Rinses her mouth out with some mouth wash. She walks back to the bedroom, taking her glasses of, laying them on the nightstand beside the bed and adjacent to the alarm clock.

Felicity continued to pull the covers back so she could slide under them and await a slumber she longed for after her long day at work. She closes her eyes for a long and hopeful rest, sleeping alone this night, something she does not want to do, but has to since Ollie is not there to cuddle her. Felicity knows this is the only way that she will get a good nights rest is with Oliver by her side!

Felicity finally drifts off to dream land after about an hour of tossing and turning to get comfortable.

 _ **DREAM STATE:**_

Oliver comes by Felicity's home to pick her up for dinner and a movie.

There is a knock on the door, Felicity hollers, "Give me a second, I'll be right there!"

Felicity makes her way to the door, before opening, she smooths out her Dinner dress, she also makes sure her hair is nice and neat.

As she opened the door, Oliver is standing there in a Black Tux with a bouquet of Roses for Felicity.

Felicity smiles and tells Oliver to come in, Oliver hands Felicity the Roses and says, "These flowers are for you, a Beautiful flowers for a beautiful person!".

Felicity takes the Roses into the kitchen, Pulls down a Vase from the top cabinet, fills it with some water. Takes the Roses out of the Plastic and puts them in the vase and arranges them so they are not so crowded and scoots them to the middle of the table.

Oliver closes the door behind him as Felicity is busy in the kitchen, He walks into the kitchen as she's scooting the vase in the middle of the table. Walks up behind Felicity, grabs her around the waist and pulls her in for a kiss on the neck. Felicity then turns around in his arms, Felicity thinking, "This is where I've always wanted to be since the day I laid eyes on Oliver", and gives Oliver a big kiss.

Felicity and Oliver kissing, seems like forever since their last kiss. She entices Oliver for a Long and Deep kiss. Such a passionate kiss that takes their breath away it was so long and earth shattering.

Felicity pulls away and asked Oliver, "Would you like a Glass of wine before we head out for Dinner?"

Oliver says, "Sure why not, I'd love a glass of wine."

Felicity goes to the cabinet and pulls down 2 wine glasses, walks over to the Wine cooler and pulls out some red wine. Grabs the Cork Screw from the Drawer by the fridge to open the wine with. She then pours 2 half glasses of wine for the both of them and heads over to Oliver with the Wine.

Both of them sit at the table with Glass in hand, both hands entangled as lovers do, they take a sip from the glass smiling afterwords like teenage puppy love at it's best, but this is no puppy love, this is true love, this is love that brought Felicity and Oliver together. This is the type of love that all lovers long for, 2 hearts beating as one in unison with each other.

 **END OF DREAM:**

Felicity was jerked awake from her dream by a noise by the front door. She quickly gets out of bed and quietly runs over to the bedroom door and grabs the baseball bat that's setting by the door.

She cracks the bedroom door open, see if there is any intruders in the apartment. No visible signs yet of entry. She slowly walks out of the bedroom and looks around, turning and looking covering all blind spots as she makes her way to the door.

She hears more noise outside the front door. She's by the front door, she opens the door and starts swinging the bat like a mad woman. Left and right, up and down and out jumps Oliver. Grabbing a hold of the bat. Oliver asked Felicity, "Are you MAD, It's just me, Oliver"

Felicity asked Oliver, "What the hell are you doing out here this late making all that Racket?"

Oliver said, "I wanted to see you, it seems like forever that we've been together, I thought, I'd just drop by and see how you were doing."

This late Oliver? Said Felicity. She then Slapped Oliver across the face for scaring the shit out of her in the wee hours of the night.

Felicity then pulled Oliver in close for a kiss on the cheek that she slapped and said, "I'm sorry Oliver, you just scared the holy crap out of me." and dragged him inside, closed and locked the door.

I'm sorry for disturbing you and coming by so late and scaring you, I should've called first, Oliver said, but I had to see you.

"I'm glad that you stopped by Oliver", Said Felicity. I, Finally got to sleep and was dreaming about you before you woke me up.

Felicity drug Oliver over to the table to sit, she then told Oliver about her dream, (See above Dream State), before she got woken up by the noise.

She then asked Oliver to stay the night with her cause she was scared to sleep alone.

Oliver agreed to spend the night. Oliver leads Felicity to the bedroom. In the process of leaving a Trail of clothes behind them.

Felicity and Oliver jumps in the bed under the covers. Both on their side, Oliver spoons Felicity, left arm over hers and pulls her in tight. Warm flesh against flesh cuddled together was the perfect way to sleep.

Oliver and Felicity drift off into a deep sleep, So deep that they oversleep. It was Nearly 9:00 a.m. Friday morning. Felicity had to be at work and Oliver had things to do himself.

Felicity jumps out of bed, tosses on some clothes and deodorant as fast as she can, Oliver picked up his clothes off the floor from last night and put them on.

Both headed out for their morning Routine.


	2. Chapter 2: Another work day

**Disclaimer: These are my OWN ideas, thoughts and imaginations of how this story should go. This short story is based on Oliver and Felicity. It will take place "after" their return from Lian Yu.**

Chapter 2: Another work day!

Felicity sitting in front of her desk at Palmer Technologies studying some reports on her computer. As Felicity was studying her computer, her Secretary came in. Felicity unaware of her secretary entering her office scared her half to death.

I'm sorry Mrs. Smoak, I didn't mean to scare you, but Mr. Palmer needs to speak with you, He said it was urgent.

Felicity slowly gets up from her comfy chair, with a sigh, she wonders what could be so urgent that he needs to see her right away.

As Felicity walks towards her office door, in runs Ray Palmer, Owner of Palmer Technologies, a Multibillion dollar company. Felicity! Come on, Hurry, I've got something to show you, he said.

Wait for me! Said Felicity, I can't run in these shoes.

Felicity finally catches up with Ray. _What's so important_ , thought Felicity?

Ray said, "Check this out Felicity, my new prototype of the mDevice 6 wristwatch." New state of the art Wi-Fi, this baby has its own built in Hotspot. Where ever you go, you'll have an internet connection for your other devices.

It has intergraded heart monitoring sensors that allows you to keep tabs on your Vital Signs.

It is also backwards compatible with all previous versions of the mDevices, so all apps will run on this bad boy!

"What do you think Felicity", asked Ray.

Ray is very excited to get his prototype up and running. Nothing brings more satisfaction then bring out a new product for the general public.

Now we have to conduct a Survey or a questionnaire of the general public to find some good beta testers willing to test theses prototypes out, we Need MORE Data! Ray said.

Felicity seems to be as excited as Ray is about the new prototype. He's right, we need to get some beta testers in here, paperwork filled out and the whole 9 yards if we want to get this going, fix bugs etc.

"So lets get this show on the road Ray", says Felicity, It's not going to do it by itself, I'll get started on the paperwork!

Felicity heads back to her office in excitement to get this new line started in beta testing. This could end up giving us more Revenue for the follow year until we can come up with another prototype of an mDevice!

Felicity returns to her office, she sits down and starts pulling paperwork out of her drawer. _Man the paperwork part of this Sucks_ , she thinks to herself. Hey, wait, this is why I have a secretary, Felicity proceeds to call in her secretary to do the necessary paperwork to get the ball rolling for the beta testing.

Felicity's secretary knocks on the office door and enters. Felicity said, I need for you to fill out this paperwork for the New beta testing project for the mDevice 6 prototype. We are in need of some beta testers for the prototype.

We need to get the ball rolling so we can work out the kinks and bugs for this new mDevice coming out!

Felicity's secretary said "Yes Ma'am, is there anything else I can do for you?"

Not at this time said Felicity, thanks though.

As Felicity's Secretary Heads out the door and closes it behind her the phone rings.

Felicity picks up the phone, "Palmer Technologies this is Felicity how can I help you", Says Felicity.

Hello Felicity, my name is Rebecca Jones, I'm a reporter with Starling News Chronical, and do you have time to answer a few questions today?

Felicity said, "Well I'm kind of Busy at the moment!"

Rebecca Jones said, "It won't take long at all"

Felicity, "Ok, I suppose I have a few minutes"

Rebecca, "Rumor on the vine says that you have a Prototype of the new mDevice 6, can you confirm or deny this Felicity?"

Felicity, "I'm sorry Mrs. Jones, I can't divulge any information at this time about this rumor"

Felicity thinking to herself while still on the phone, " _Wonder how this information got out so quickly_?"

Rebecca, But our reliable sources said that you have a prototype and wants to know when it will be released.

Felicity, I'm sorry but I don't have time for this, Call back at a later time when I'm not so busy and I'll Try and divulge some information for you, but I can't not confirm nor deny whether is true or not true, Thanks for calling Mrs. Jones, have a Good Day!

Felicity proceeds to hang up the phone when she hears a Knock at her office door.

Come in says Felicity!

The door opens and in comes her Secretary, I'm all finished making copies, is there anything else I can do for you at this time Mrs. Smoak?

Not at this time, you are free to go to lunch if you like says Felicity.

As her secretary heads for the door, she turns around and tells Felicity thanks for allowing her to go to lunch early.

As she walks out the door, Ray Palmer walks in and closes the door behind him, walks over to Felicity and says, "I know we aren't together anymore, but I'd like to buy you dinner so we can Discuss some more about mDevice 6 if that's ok with you.

I suppose that won't be a problem said Felicity, "I'd have to call Oliver and let him know what's going on so he won't worry about me or come looking here at the office for me"

He'd probably get the team together and go out on a Hunt to try and find me if I didn't call in, Felicity chuckling, I don't think we want that now do we Ray?

No we do now, we both know how Oliver can get Ray says.

Ray walks over to the door, Opens it, turning back to Felicity and smiles as he walks out the door, closing it behind him.

Felicity goes back to work on her computer after the interruption she had earlier from Ray. Some things she needed to get done before it was time for her to go home and change before her dinner with Ray Palmer.

Felicity decides to go ahead and call Oliver. She dials his number and voice mail comes up,

You've reached Oliver Queen, I'm unavailable at this time, please leave your Name and Number and I'll get back with you ASAP.

BEEP.

Hello Oliver, it's Felicity, I guess you are busy right now, I just wanted to leave you a little message so you wouldn't worry about me. I'm going out with Ray tonight for dinner, it's for business, and we are discussing the Future of the new mDevice 6. Don't wait up, I'll call you sometime tonight or tomorrow. Love you, Bye.

Felicity hangs up the phone and gets up from her chair.

She looks at the time. Holy crap, it's after 5 O'clock. Felicity pushes the chair up to the desk.

She proceeds to run to the door, shuts it behind her as she's running down the hall to Ray's office.

Thank goodness he's still here, He usually is here after hours working on something in his office or in the lab.

Ray says Felicity, "I'm headed home to change, I notified Oliver that we were going out for a Business dinner to talk about the Future of the mDevice 6, if you like, Swing by in about an hour and pick me up.

It will give me a chance to get a quick shower and get dressed. Felicity heads out of Ray's office and down to the Elevator.

Felicity finally makes it to her car and is on her way home. She was lucky enough to get a green light for all the traffic lights she has passed on her way home.

She parks her car and runs inside her apartment.

Whew, I'm all tuckered out from all that running, I definitely need a shower now before dinner.

She walks over to the Closet and pulls out a really nice Dress and some underwear from her dresser then proceeds to walk to the bathroom.

Felicity pulls off her shoes and socks and tosses them to the side. She then proceeds to unbutton her shirt then her bra, also tossing it to the side. And lastly unbuttoning and unzipping her dress pants. Sliding both down at the same time to save time. Lifting up her left leg to pull the pant leg off her foot and the same with her right a tosses them to the heap laying on the floor with her Shirt and bra.

Felicity reaches into the shower to turn on the water as hot as she can stand it, after a nice long day at work she could use a nice hot relaxing shower to wash it all away.

She takes off her glasses and sets them on the bathroom sink. She walks over to the shower and hops in.

Awwww, how relaxing. Moves around the shower to get her whole body wet including her hair. This seems to be the only time her problems melts away and goes down the drain during her shower.

She sits down in the shower, lathers up her legs with soap since she's out of Shaving Cream and shaves her legs.

She stands up and gets her hair wet again. She lathers up her hair with 2 in 1 Shampoo, saves time when you are in a hurry.

She finishes washing her hair and rinses out the shampoo really good.

She grabs the back brush and turns around letting the shower drizzle water over her back while she soaps up the back scrubby to wash her back since Oliver isn't here to do it for her.

Felicity tries not to think of Oliver while she's in the shower and in a hurry. She doesn't' want her mind to wonder else wear while she's getting her shower. This will just make her late for dinner.

After Felicity finishes scrubbing her back she rinses off and takes the bar of dove soap and start lathering up her legs again, then her thighs and in-between her legs. She's thinking about Oliver yet again. She reaches for the Water Faucet and turns off the hot water and out comes the cold water, jerking her out of her daydreaming.

She works her way up to her Belly and under her breast and arms. Her nipples are getting harder as the cold water trickles on her body. Making sure everything is clean she rushes to get out of the shower, almost stumbling and falling cause the water is so cold.

She grabs the towel to dry off fast, her skin looks like chicken skin with all the goose pimples on her body.

Whew, glad that's over. Now time to get dressed before Ray knocks on the door and I'm not even dressed yet.

She starts to get dressed and realizes that she forgot her bra and panties. So she heads out of the bathroom, necked as a jay bird, to the dresser. She grabs her bra and panties and heads back to the bathroom.

She lifts up her left leg and slides her panties over her left foot, then bends down and puts in her right foot then pulls up her panties. No sooner then she gets them up, she hears a knock on the door.

She hollers, "Just a minute, I'm getting dressed."

She rushes to get her Bra on and her dress. As she gets it on but still unzipped in the back, she walks to the door and opens it. There stands Ray Palmer in a Tux.

Come in said Felicity I'll be out in a minute, I have to get my shoes, put on a little makeup and zip up my dress and I'll be ready.

In about 15 minutes, Felicity had her shoes on, make up on and her Dress zipped up and ready to head out the door. She said to Ray, "I'm ready, let's go, Dinner awaits up!" They both ascend to the door and head out for their Business Dinner.


End file.
